Adhara
'Overview' Planet: Adhara (Also known as Adhara IV) Type: '''Class L (Borderline Habitable, very limited surface water; planetary desert) '''Location: '''4th planet in the Adhara system (Outer Ring space; 1,340 ly from Sol, 660 LY from Talesia) '''Satellites: 2 – “Canis” (Latin meaning Canine- in reference to Talesians), “Tal peth” (Talesian word for Humanity) Surface Gravity: 1.1 g Atmosphere: '''79% nitrogen, 19% oxygen, 2% other '''Primary Faction: Riggers Guild Government: Local planetary governor appointed by the population of Adhara. Population: 150 Million Demographics: '48% Talesian, 48% Human/Recom, 3% Selven, 1 % Other 'Adhara System The Adharan Sun is a brilliant White class F star burning at 6,500 K. This provides the system with a wealth of solar energy and a habitable range between the 4th and 5th planets in the system; with atmospheric temperatures being slightly above earth average in the habitable range but still within tolerance for most species. There are eight planets in the Adharan solar system. 1-2 are scorching hot, barren class Y planets with average surface temperatures above 500 Kelvin. Adhara III is a more temperate class H planet with a thin atmosphere unable to support life. Adhara V is a greenhouse of a Sulfuric based atmosphere similar to Venus, and VI and VII are class J gas giants. An asteroid belt runs between VII and VIII. The last planet, Adhara VIII is a barren sub-class P ice-covered rock, sheltered by her two larger sisters from the distant Adharan star. Adhara IV was at one time a lush class O planet, with large oceans, and dense tropical rainforest under a thick, soupy canopy of heavy cloud cover and torrential monsoons. It is marginally larger then earth, rendering it to have a gravity of 1.1g’s; enough of a difference to only be noticed on extended stays on the planet’s surface. It has two moons, later to be named “Canis” and “Tal Peth” to signify the first contact of Humanity with the Talesians here. The proximity of Adhara to the Orion Nebula made it a way point for eager scientists to observe the nebula at a safe distance and monitor its effects on subspace in the region. Combined with a rich biosphere supporting a wide variety of plant and animal life, diversity exceedingly rare for planets within such close proximity to the nebula. Close to the end of the Tariez war, the Tariez launched a massive assault on Adhara with the planet killing Pentastar weapon. The Allied fleet was able to destroy the weapon, but not until it had done significant damage to the planet; vaporizing the planet’s oceans and turning 80% of the planets vegetation to dust instantly. Massive firestorms raged across the entire planet; toppling cities, killing millions. Close to 75% of the planet’s original population perished as a result, contributing to the largest single act of Genocide by the Tariez during the entire war. The soil was rendered infertile, and other then a few very hardy brushes, the rest of the vegetation died off within a matter of weeks. Thus the planetary climate changed from an O to a class L planet, borderline of supporting life. Atmospheric generators were installed to sustain a breathable atmosphere, but the rest of the Terraforming project fell short when the Alliance between the Confederation and Talesian Star Republic fell apart following the war. Mass grave sites in the forms of ruins of large cities scatter the wasteland; ocean beds now a vast dehydrated desert with only a few highly salinated lakes remaining as the only bodies of surface water. The only natural source of fresh water remains in that stored within the crust in wells. This is pumped to the surface to provide limited irrigation to support a very fragile and limited biosphere that still exists on Adhara. 'History' Adhara was first discovered by the Talesians in 2159. A research base is established and the Talesians prepare efforts to formerly colonize the planet. Two years later, in 2161 the Talesian colony ship destined for Adhara was complete, upgraded with the newest class C warp drive; becoming the most advanced colony ship in existence. The 800 LY trip took a mere two weeks from Talesia to Adhara. The Confederation meanwhile, had been observing this planet for several years from afar; deep-scanning radio telescopes signifying the chance of this planet to have a sustainable biosphere as high. A combined expedition of Selven and Terran science vessels was sent on a quest to explore the planet, arriving only to find it in the process of being colonized by the Talesians. First contact between the Terran Confederation and the Talesian Star Republic was made on August 1st, 2161. An accord was signed that Adhara would remain as a neutral research colony for mutual benefit between the Talesians, Selvens and Terrans. The Talesians allowed the Confederation to use the colony ship brought to Adhara in good faith, reducing the trip from Sol to Adhara from 5 months to a month and a half. The planet was maintained as a cooperative planet of peace between the two governments. Later in 2205 the Treaty of Adhara was signed, which formerly laid out the outer boarder of Confederation and Talesian space; an imaginary line running through space that cut through the middle of the Adhara solar system. It also sealed that while this treaty remains intact; neither empire was allowed to claim Adhara as their own. To this day, the treaty stands, even if Adhara itself wavers in the darkness. During the Tariez war, Adhara was converted from a peaceful research facility to study xenobiology and the observation of the Orion Nebula into a major staging area for the allied war effort. The allied fleet was able to drive the Tariez navy from the core of the Talesian Star Republic back to Adhara, as the Battle of Adhara became one of the pivotal battles of the entire war. The allied forces claimed a victory here, but at a very high price. Adhara was devastated. Changed forever from a lush green world into a desolate wasteland. Efforts by both sides were started to re-build and terraform the planet to restore it to its former glory, but the lack of funding the insane cost, co-inciting with the breakup of the grand alliance stopped the reclamation project dead in its tracks. Most of the major cities were completely ruined, obliterated; remaining as only half skeletons of twisted metal where civilization once was. Most of the inhabitants live in sprawling colonies with shelters constructed from scrap to earthy materials such as brick or sandstone. The notable exception to this is Haven. High in a valley between the Redstone Mountains, Haven was protected from the devastation that wreaked havoc on the rest of Adhara. 90% of the city remained intact. It was walled up, cut off from the rest of society by the Rigger’s guild. Haven remains the Guild’s private base of operations and center of wealth for those who can afford to step through Haven’s gated doors. Since Adhara remains one of the few truly neutral planets in the known galaxy; it didn’t take very long for the planet to get re-colonized by vagrants, vagabonds, refugees, smugglers and pirates. It became and remains the Freeport of Neospace. Organized crime in the form of the Riggers Guild, a very powerful and tight-knit salvage and scrappers syndicate; now controls the planet, and keeps their hands in the many illicit activities which earn the planet income. 'Adhara Society' Being re-populated mostly by refugees and those outside the law, and remaining one of the few places where Humanity and the Talesians meet on a large scale; Adhara of today is populated by an almost 50/50 split of Recoms/Humans and Talesians. These are generally the dregs or scum of both societies. Technology likewise, remains mixed; but most Talesian technology which turns up here pre-dates the Tariez war. Most of the more “Luxurious” and treasured items of technology such as Replicators are guarded by the Riggers Guild inside the walled fortress of Haven. Scrap parts and those artifacts returned which have little value to the members of the guild are sold to the inhabitants of Adhara for insanely inflated prices. Adhara has only one public space port, which is tightly monitored by the Riggers guild. Wanted fugitives from either faction are safe to stay, so long as they can pay for the expense of the diplomatic immunity offered by the guild. The majority of the 150 million inhabitants of Adhara lie in settlements scattered across the planet ranging from refugee camps of crude shelters constructed out of junk to “wild west” style cities with more modest earthen homes, banks, commerce and shelters. Adhara still remains a rather backwards place to live, with petroleum fueled tracked and wheeled vehicles as common place. Weapons and other luxuries are only available through guild-controlled merchants at high prices. Needless to say, items that are contraband in either the Confederation or Talesian Republic are occasionally available here on the Guild controlled Black Market; for the right price. 'Politics and Economy' The current government behind Adhara is not what it seems, nor is what it has been historically. The real controlling faction at work behind the scenes on Adhara is the Rigger’s Guild; an independent Mafia organization which operates completely outside from either the Talesian Star Republic or Terran Confederation jurisdiction due to the treaties that bind Adhara into remaining a “Neutral World”. Today the “Neutral” planetary governor is nothing more then a figurehead for this reason. Elected by the population but “encouraged” to represent the will of the Guild or else they are subsequently removed from power. Before the cataclysm that ensued during the Tariez war the Planetary governor would rotate between a Talesian, Human and Selven representative; the three races that co-operatively founded the planet. A tribunal with representatives of all three races was established, and any diplomatic conferences between the Confederation and Talesian Star Republic would happen here. The Governor of Adhara would only have jurisdiction over the Adhara system, and no policies that were global to any given faction with a controlling interest could be instituted on Adhara. Today, Adhara is much too volatile of a place to hold diplomatic conferences between the Talesian Star Republic and the Confederation. It remains disputed territory, and no one wants to take responsibility to clean it up for fear of the repercussions resulting in a possible intent of conquest and therefore committing a breach of treaty and an act of war. Diplomatic talks that are held between the Confederation and Talesian Republic are now held between well-protected political envoy fleets in neutral space. The primary industry of Adhara remains “scrap” and salvage material, which is controlled by the riggers guild. Mining for raw materials and petroleum is also apparent on Adhara, but the scrap salvaged makes up the bulk of the income for the planet’s current caretakers. Adhara is a wonderful place to come and find starship parts for a ship that is fifty years old and no longer has replicator patterns for replacement parts, or to buy illicit weapons or other contraband “junk”, for the right price- of course. Category:Notable Locations Category:Planets Category:Unaligned and Neutral Systems